Egyenruhások  Hűség és Barátság
by Garurika
Summary: Két fiatal férfi, akik be akarnak kerülni a katonasághoz. Mindkettejüket más cél vezérli, mégis egy az utuk. Örömben, fájdalomban kitartanak a kitűzött célért: Roy Állami Alkimista, míg Maes Nyomozó szeretne lenni.


**~ Hűség és Barátság ~**

Régebbi írásunk, most javítva ide is felkerül, folytatással. Érdemes újraolvasni, rég volt hozzá friss.

A történet akkor játszódik, mikor Royék kiskatonák. Az Egyenruhások sorozatunk első "kötete", itt kezdődik a történet.

**- 1 –**

**Minden kezdet nehéz

* * *

**

Késő őszi nap volt, mégis még melegen sütött a nap. Néhány felhő néha percekre eltakarta a melengető sugarakat. Az ifjonc katonák közül, azonban nem volt mindenkinek ilyen jó kedve. Hiszen vége volt a nyárnak, az eddigi békés és nyugodt semmittevésnek. Elérkezett az a nap, amikor belépnek a katonasághoz…

A vállalkozó fiatalokat a központi épület nagy termében várták a beosztást intéző magasabb rangú katonák. A csapat izgatottan várta, hogy elkezdődjön a besorolás. Névsor alapján több kisebb tömbben gyülekeztek. A falra felszerelt régmódi óra hangosan kattant, ahogy elérte a várva várt egy órát. A csoportokban a sustorgás abbamaradt és mindenki feszült figyelemmel fordult az oldalt elhelyezett asztalhoz, ahol a magas rangú tisztek felálltak.

Korosodó, vékony férfi egy papirosba temetkezett, majd megigazgatta szemüvegét és a fiatalokra pillantott.

- Névsor szerint, mindig három fiú megy be a vizsgálatokra. Az ott elért eredményeitek alapján derül ki, hová lesztek továbbküldve, milyen képzésben részesültök. – mondta és egy gondolatnyi szünet után felolvasta az első delikvenseket.

Ahogy teltek a percek csigalassúsággal fogytak az emberek. Magas fiatal férfi álldogált az asztalhoz legközelebbi első csoportban és vidáman csevegett róla, hogy mennyire jó érzés végre itt lenni. Régóta szerette volna már megmérni a képességeit és kíváncsi volt rá, hogy egyáltalán bekerülhet-e a katonasághoz. Bár vékony és erős testalkatát elnézve, ez szinte nem is volt kérdés…

A fiatal elnézegette a csoportjában álló embereket és rögtön kiszúrt egy alacsonyabb fekete hajú férfit, aki kicsit távolabb álldogált…

Magányosan, karbafont kézzel, a többiektől elkülönülve nézett ki az ablakon, várva a pillanatra, mikor szólítják. Remélte, könnyen bekerül, az elhatározottsága, gyorsasága megvolt- ezek nem kis előnyt jelentettek a katonaságnál. A dicsőség és elismerés lehetősége hajtotta, és itt kamatoztathatja alkimista tudását is. Állami Alkimistáknak pedig- ha elég ügyes, célratörő és szerencsés az illető- jóval több lehetősége volt az ilyen célok elérésére. Ilyen gondolatok jártak a fejében, nehéz célt választva.

A vidám férfi közelebb lépett hozzá és nagy tenyerével barátságosan hátba vágta a másikat.

- Nocsak… mintha egy kicsit nyomott lennél ezen a szép napon! – intett a többiek felé. A legtöbben vidáman cseverésztek.

Lassan megfordult és kissé álmatagon nézett jókedvű katonatársára.

- Valóban. Jön az esős időszak. – válaszolt halkan, tekintetét ismét az ablak felé fordította. Néhány felhő takarta el a napot, tónusokkal sötétítve a kilátáson. Szája sarkába egy félmosoly ült meg. Ezek még nem esőfelhők.

- Igen, tudom. Az ősz már csak ilyen… – mosolyodott el barátságosan. Majd a kezét nyújtotta, hogy bemutatkozzon. – Maes… - kezdte, amikor az egyik tiszt hangját hallotta.

- … és Maes Hughes… Fáradjanak be ezen az ajtón.

A fiatal a másikra sandított, majd intett.

– Remélem, még összefutunk… - mondta, majd elsietett az ajtóhoz.

Roy utána nézett, szemével kísérve, egészen addig, míg nem tűnt el másik két katonával egy ajtó mögött.

- Én is remélem. – jegyezte meg csendesen, a srác közvetlensége, jelleme rögtön megfogta.

* * *

Maes belépett a szobába két másik társával. Egy kisebb asztalnál néhány férfi ült, feltételezhetően az orvosok. Az egyik idősödő férfi magához intette a harmadiknak belépő fiatalt és először elkérte az adatait.

- Maes Hughes, igaz? Egész jó eredményeket ért el az írásbeli teszten. Nagy esély kerülhet jó helyre… - mosolygott rá kedvesen az öreg. Odaadta neki a papírokat, majd a következő szobába küldte tovább, ha megvizsgálják az egészségi és fizikai állapotát.

Maes bólintott és figyelmesen hallgatta a férfit, majd belépett az adott terembe. Itt már kevésbé volt kellemes a légkör. Ahogy betette a lábát, már érezte a fürkésző tekinteteket, ahogy az orvosok végigmérik. A főorvoshoz lépett, aki előtte a többi papírt is látta, majd odaadta neki a sajátját. A morcos tekintetű férfi végigfutotta a tekintetével az adatokon, majd felpillantott a feketehajú srácra.

- Akkor most vegye le a ruháit és álljon a terem közepére – mondta az alak unott arccal. Maes nem lepődött meg. Tudta, hogy ez következik. A zavar legkisebb jele nélkül sétált a mutatott pontra, majd nyugodt mozdulattal megszabadult a pulóvertől a pólótól, a nadrágtól és az alsótól.

Néhány vizslató tekintet és egy-két megfordulás után a fődoktor intett, majd amíg Hughes öltözött a papírjára ráírták: „megfelelt", majd elküldték a katonasági szállásra, ahol megkapja a szobáját.

* * *

Roy türelmesen várakozott egy ideig, majd ahogy fogyott a sor, kezdett idegesen pislogni a megmaradt emberek felé. Diszkréten megbámulta pár társát, úgy tippelte, mind az ő korosztályába tartoznak. Mégis, ő tőlük messzebb várta, hogy szólítsák végre.

- … Roy Mustang, lépjenek be a szobába! – hallotta meg a várva várt hívást. Átvágott az ifjak közt, nem is kis feltűnést keltve. Sokan utána is fordultak - a srác után, aki addig elkülönülve ácsorgott.

- Jöjjön fiam - hívta magához ugyanaz az öreg, mint akit Maes is- ne izguljon, az eredményei alapján igencsak szép jövő előtt áll! Feltéve, ha az orvosi alkalmasságon is minden rendben lesz! – mosolygott bíztatóan, átfutva még egyszer a fontosabb pontokat a teszteken.

- Köszönöm, Uram!- hajolt meg Roy tisztelettel, a papírjait örömmel vette el.

- Fáradjon át az orvosiba. - mutatott egy ajtóra, a fiatal nem is habozott, gyorsan az adott irányba sietett.

Itt már messze nem volt kedvesnek mondható a fogadtatás, az asztal túloldalán ülő mogorva férfi átvette a papírokat és cseppet sem bíztatóan ránézett Royra. Másik két társa sem épp a jóindulatról lehetett híres.

- Menjen a terem közepére, vegye le a ruháit és párszor forduljon körbe! - utasította szigorúan, letéve a papírokat és felkönyökölt az asztalra, állát kézfejére támasztotta.

Roy zavartan nézett rá, tudta, hogy van orvosi vizsgálat, mégis meglepte, leginkább a két szobában lévő szakemberek tejesen eltérő viselkedése. Érezte, ez az orvos a legkisebb hibáért is képes lenne egy „E"-minősítéssel visszaadni az aktáját.

A terem közepére sétált, levetkőzött alsóra és lassan körbefordult.

- Nem azt mondtam, sztriptízeljen, hanem hogy vesse le a ruháit! - dörrent rá az orvos keményen.

Roy idegesen nézett vissza rá, felsóhajtott és nem túl nagy kedvvel levette az utolsó ruhadarabot is. Ismételten körbefordult, magán érezve a hibát kereső szempárokat.

A másik két orvos bólintott, megerősítve a főorvos döntését. Felfirkantott egy „megfelelt"-et és az asztal szélére tolta.

A fiatal ráérősen felöltözött, bizalmatlanul az asztalhoz lépett, majd megkönnyebbülten elvette a lapot.

- Viszontlátásra! – hajolt meg a három doktor előtt és elegánsan távozott.

* * *

Maes megkapta a szobája kulcsát és ráérősen felsétált. Hamar megtalálta a szobát. A soron többen voltak abból a csoportból, akikkel álldogált. Az egyik fiú megismerte és vigyorogva intett neki, majd eltűnt a saját szobájában. Maes visszaintett és elgondolkozott rajta, hogy vajon az a borongós srác is a folyosóra kerül-e. Talán… mindenesetre reménykedett benne, hogy még fognak találkozni.

Fordult a kulcs a zárban és belépett. Tehát szobatársa még nincs, vagy csak ellófrált valahol. Végignézett a kis helyiségen. Két ágy volt a szobában és hozzá tartozó két szekrény. Nem volt túl nagy, de a célnak megfelel. Valószínűleg úgyis csak éjszaka lesznek itt. Az edzés le fogja foglalni az egész napjukat. Egy ideig… Utána, ha szerencséje van, bekerül a nyomozási részlegre. Addig pedig marad a kiskatonai munka. Egy kezdőt amúgy sem fognak elsőre oda tenni.

Lepakolt az ablakhoz közelebb eső ágyra és kitett egy fényképet az asztalára. Szétbontotta a táska száját és a szekrénybe is tett néhány dolgot, majd kinézett az ablakon. A kilátás egész szép volt. Mivel magasabb emeleten voltak a város egy részét tisztán lehetett látni. A nap ismét kisütött és ki akarta élvezni, hogy furcsa mód, ilyenkor még nem esik az eső… Hagyta a pakolást későbbre. Inkább kilépett, bezárta maga mögött az ajtót, majd sétálni indult. Legalább szétnéz egy kicsit…

* * *

A szállásmestert hamar megtalálta… magas, erős férfi, amolyan izomkolosszus-típus, vizsla szemekkel figyelve a belépőket.

Átnyújtotta a papírjait, az Őrnagy átnézte, odaadta a kulcsot és barátságosan útbaigazította.

Több újonccal is összefutott, páran vigyorogva ráköszöntek. Friss fa, festék illata töltötte be az egész épületet, bizonyára újat kellett már építeni, hogy az idén jelentkezett katonáknak is kényelmesen legyen szállása.

Kinyitotta az ajtót, de belépve picit meghökkent. Volt már szobatársa - igaz, épp nem tartózkodott bent- az egyik ágy mellett bőrönd állt, tartama erősen megfogyatkozva. Egy kis szekrényen észrevette a fényképet- talán szobatársa barátnőjéről készült fotó lehet. Lehuppant az ágyra, megbontotta táskáját, hogy kipakolhasson, birtokba véve új lakhelyét. Hosszan pakolt, elrendezve minden holmiját a megfelelő helyen. Végezetül az ablakhoz lépett, gyönyörködött a kilátásban, a viszonylag felhőmentesnek mondható égben, no meg a katonaság épületeiben. Megunva visszalépett az ágyra, lehuppant és onnan nézte az eget.

* * *

Lelkesen körbesétált a szállás körül, majd a többi épületet is szemügyre vette. A főépületnél megállt és próbálta kitalálni, hogy melyik ablaknál lehet a Führer irodája. Nem volt nehéz. Az épület közepénél az ablakok hatalmasak voltak. Nyilván ott lehet a férfi, aki az országot irányítja. Nagyon az épületbe most nem nézett be. Nem akart egyelőre feltűnést kelteni. Még egy egész napja sem vették fel. Ne szúrják ki rögtön.

Szép lassan visszafele bandukolt és azon gondolkozott, hogy meg kellene ünnepelni, hogy katonák lettek. Majd ha a szobatársa megérkezik, megbeszéli vele, és a folyosón pár emberrel, hogy nézzenek el valahova még az este. Hátha a magasabb rangú tiszteknek nincs ellene kifogásuk.

Elérte a szállást barátságosan üdvözölte a kapunál ülő szőke férfit és felment a szobájába. A kulcsát kereste, de mielőtt a zárba tette volna arra gondolt, hogy talán a szobatársa már megérkezett. Lenyomta a kilincset és belépett a szobába…

Roy tarkója alatt összefont kézzel feküdt, el is bóbiskolt mialatt a felhőkbe gyönyörködött, az ajtó nyikorgására azonban érdeklődve fordult a belépő felé. Kissé kómásan nézett szobatársára, őrá egyáltalán nem számított. Kipakolt gyorsan, ledőlt és gondolataiba temetkezett.

- Szia, úgy látszik, egy szobába kerültünk… - kúszott fel egy mosoly az arcára.

Maes arcán vidám mosoly jelent meg.

- Szia! Remek meglátás. Én magam is úgy veszem észre, hogy szobatársak leszünk… - kezet nyújtott felé – Maes Hughes… még nem volt alkalmam rendesen bemutatkozni.

- Roy Mustang - rázott kezet. Nagy, elegáns kezei voltak Maesnek, fogása erős és határozott. Kellemes arca és nyílt tekintete már a vizsgálatok előtt is feltűnt neki, bizonyára jól ki fognak jönni.

- Roy! Remek! – rázta meg a kezét lelkesen a férfi, majd elengedte és leült a saját ágyára. – Érdekelne, hogy milyen céllal jöttél... de ami most elsődlegesen érdekel, hogy minden álmod-e, hogy este elnézzünk valami jópofa helyre a környéken… Megismerni a többieket és hasonló ürüggyel…

A fiatalabb férfi elgondolkozott, az első kérdés hanyagolható a felkínált helyzetet nézve.

- Lehet róla szó… - bólintott lassan, mintha csak kéretné magát- az első kérdésedre a választ egy pohár ital mellett is meglehet beszélni.

Maes bólintott.

- Rendben van! Akkor összeszedek egy kisebb bandát. Meglepő, hogy pont te lettél a szobatársam. – mondta ki, amire gondolt. Nem számított ilyen fordulatra. Valójában már amikor megérkeztek felfigyelt a szomorú arcú fiatalemberre és már akkor úgy gondolta, hogy meg akarja ismerni. Így legalább könnyebb dolga lesz. Hiszen szobatársak lettek!

Roy halványan elmosolyodott. Barátságos egy szobatársat kapott, és köztudott, egy ilyen sokat nyom a latban. Nem mindegy, kivel kell osztozzon a szálláshelyén.

- Meglepő…? – kérdezett vissza, érdeklődve várva a választ.

Maes lassan bólintott.

- Ismeretlen arcra számítottam… - mondta, és nem is hazudott sokat. - Mindjárt itt vagyok… - mondta, majd kilépett és körbejárta a környező szobákat. Egész sok lelkes újonc volt, akik szívesen leléptek volna egy-egy italra. Maes mindenkivel megbeszélte a részleteket majd visszatért a saját szobájába.

- Itt is vagyok – dőlt végig az ágyán, majd kinézett az ablakon. Néhány kisebb felhő gyülekezett az égen, de ha szerencséjük van, nem fog esni. – Az egyik szobában egy idősebb fickó is volt. Ő mondta, hogy hova szoktak a katonák járni. Van a közelben egy igényes hely, mindössze tíz perc séta így a részeges katonáknak se okozhat gondot a hazajutás. Azt is megtudtam, hogy ma még teljesen szabadok vagyunk. Holnap megkapjuk az egyenruhát és a csapatbeosztást… - könyökölt fel. – Szereted a whiskyt? – érdeklődött.

A válasz nem elégítette ki kíváncsiságát, de nem firtatta tovább. Lesz elég idejük társalogni, abban biztos volt. Vetett egy gyilkos pillantást a megszaporodott felhők felé, ebből akár eső is lehet.

- Csábítóan hangzik… - vette le nagy nehezen tekintetét a felhőkről és a velük járó problémákat is száműzte agyából- Szeretem, jobban, mint a sört. - bólintott felülve, hozzá jólesően nyújtózott. Örült, hogy legalább ez a napjuk szabad.

Maes bólintott.

- Remek… az eddigi barátaim mind sörivók. Végre lesz valaki, akivel azt ihatom, amit én is szeretek. Ettől legalább nem lesz sörhasunk később… - nyújtózott végig az ágyon kényelmesen. – De nekik hiába mondtam… majd megnézhetik magukat negyven évesen. Tényleg! Láttad a fényképemet? – kapta a kezébe az asztalára tett képet, amin néhány fiatal fiú álldogált egymást karon fogva. Felpattant és a férfi orra alá nyomta a képet…

- Ismerős a helyzet… ha már ital, hosszan élvezzem a zamatát. A sört nem lehet ízlelgetni… - hunyta le a szemét egy hosszú pillanatra. Arra nyitotta fel, hogy a férfi fölé hajol és valamit épp az arcába nyom…

- Ez vagyok itt én… kicsit régi a kép, de azért talán fel lehet ismerni. Ők pedig velem a sörivók… - magyarázta lelkesen, majd szépen elkezdte sorolni, hogy ki pontosan kicsoda….

Roy a férfira nézett, majd a képre. Most ez komoly…? Újra felpillantott lelkes szobatársára és fáradtan hanyatlott vissza.

- Felismerhető. - nyugtatta meg gyorsan, hátha gyorsabban szabadul.

Hughes látszólag észre sem vette Roy kedvtelenségét. Még néhány szót magyarázott a képről, majd hirtelen a szekrényében kezdett keresgélni. Visszatette a képet az asztalra és letette mellé a fényképezőgépét.

- Ezt el ne felejtsem vinni este… - mondta majd visszaült az ágyára és egy füzetet lapozott fel, hogy elfoglalja magát.

- Fényképező? – lepődött meg őszintén - Hát az meg minek? – kérdezte rosszat sejtve. Már csak az hiányzik, hogy nem szalonképes állapotban készüljön róla fénykép.

Maes felpillantott Royra és először kicsit értetlenül nézett rá.

- Hogy érted, hogy minek? – nézett a fényképezőre, majd ismét Royra. – Nos, ez azért van, hogy képeket készítsek vele.

- Azt én is tudom! – ráncolta össze a szemöldökét - Azt nem értem, minek hozni egy kocsmába. - adta elő a kérdést, ami megfogalmazódott benne. Eszébe nem jutott volna italozás közben egy gépet kattogtatni.

- Hobbim a fényképezés! Gyűjteni fogom a képeket, hogy másoknak is megmutassam, vagy csak azért, hogy visszanézzem öreg napjaimban – mosolygott a fiatalabb férfire, majd kezébe vette a kis masinát.

- Hm… - hümmögött a fiatalabb elégedetten - Akkor ez a kérdés is kilőve… Mivel töltöd napjaidat legszívesebben? - dőlt hátra, majd helyezkedett el kényelmesen. Egyik lábát is felhúzta, karjait feje alá tette, kényelmesebbé téve azt a rövidke szabadidőt, amit kaptak.

- Legszívesebben? Nos, legszívesebben a barátaimmal járkáltam ide-oda… Ismert minket az egész város… - elgondolkozott, ahogy Royt nézte. Lehet, hogy újdonsült szobatársa talán annyira nem díjazza az olyanokat, akikre ráaggatják a „csínytevő" nevet. – Mellette mostanában sokat tanulok és jegyzeteket készítek. Remélem, hogy egyszer még nyomozó lehetek… És te mivel űzöd el unalmas óráidat?

Roy kíváncsian nézett rá, érdekelte, mit takart a járkálás a városban. A férfi azonban nem beszélt róla, hát ő is ennyiben hagyta. Majd mesél, ha úgy gondolja…

- Ezzel-azzal. Mostanában főleg tanulással, hogy jó eredménnyel kerüljek be. - válaszolt visszafogottan, nem ejtve szót igazi szenvedélyéről, az alkímiáról.

Maes fürkésző szemmel nézett rá.

- Ezzel nem foglalhatod igazán el magad… Mi a hobbid? Mivel foglalod el magad? – faggatózott tovább.

- Alkímiával… - vont vállat, Maes már most hasonlított egy nyomozóra, a férfi bőven gyakorolhatta rajta kinézett szakmáját- keveset beszélt és akkor is igyekezett a lényegre szorítkozni.

Az idősebb továbbra is érdeklődő arccal figyelte. Már most megállapította, hogy Roy nagyon nehezen nyílik meg. Nem baj… legalább újabb célja van.

- Az kemény menet lesz… gondolom, állami alkimista akarsz lenni. Azt hallottam, hogy nagyon nehéz a teszt és csak kevés embert engednek át! De ha sokat gyakorolsz, biztosan bejuthatsz… - elmerengett és kinézett az ablakon. – Ehhez képest nekem egész könnyű dolgom lesz…

- Az is leszek… - mosolyodott el magabiztosan. Gyerekkora óta érdekelte, sokat olvasott, és az apja is alkimista volt. A seregbe már bekerült, egy lépéssel közelebb érve céljához.

- Én elhiszem neked… - mondta, majd ismét végigdőlt az ágyon és kicsit elgondolkozott. Nehéz eset ez a srác. Komoly erőfeszítésbe fog kerülni, hogy megkapja a bizalmát, de úgy gondolta, hogy megéri. – Na, készülj össze! Hamarosan indulunk…

Roy lustán felemelte a fejét, hogy kinézzen az ablakon.

- Mintha valami estét emlegettél volna… most délután van. – nézett újra szobatársára. Semmi kedve nem volt koradélután kimozdulni, főleg nem egy csapat újonccal.

Hughes vállat vont.

- Rendben van… akkor megyek egyedül. Gondoltam megnézhetnénk, hogy hova megyünk este… - mondta kissé csalódottan, de nem várhatta el a másiktól, hogy rögtön vele tartson. – Majd a közös találkozó előtt igyekszem visszaérni. Ha mégsem, akkor nyolcra legyél a kapu előtt és gyere a többiekkel… - mondta, majd felhúzta a cipőjét és az ajtó fele indult.

- Ott leszek- ígérte fejét visszaejtve karjára. Amint egyedül maradt, fáradtan sóhajtva gondolta végig a beszélgetésüket. Érdekes lesz egy leendő nyomozóval élni, aki ráadásul életvidám és folyton beszél, kérdez. Mindezektől függetlenül van valami vonzó benne, talán a stílusa…


End file.
